Recompensa
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: Hay cosas que uno no debería decir frente cierta persona, a veces uno habla antes de pensar, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser decir lo que en realidad quieres? ¿Valdrá la pena? MaleBebexMaleWendy. GengerBender. Oneshot, pasen y lean.


**_Hola! _**

**_Mmm... juro que nunca (¡nunca!) pensé escribir esta pareja. Pero, mi hermana Katy la menciono en una conversación y ¡pum! me dije "Oh, debo escribir esto"_**

**Pareja: Male Bebe x Male Wendy (Genger Bender Alert)**

Canción: Maroon 5 - Misery

**Dedicado a Katy Braginski Ivanova.**

* * *

**Male Bebe POV**

**Recompensa**

— ¿Por qué siempre eres así? Dios… — dije cansado mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama de mi mejor amigo con fuerza, el chico ni siquiera fingía verme, solo seguía repasando sus apuntes de clase como el típico alumno sobresaliente que es desde los 9 años.

La palabra "nerd" viene a mi cabeza inmediatamente, pero yo siempre trato de no decir nada hiriente hacia el, conozco su actitud… el problema es que al parecer mi cerebro y yo no estamos del todo en acuerdo y al abrir mi boca lo que digo es…

— eres peor que una chica en su periodo, solo que tu te quedaste en ese estado permanente.

El sonido del portaminas que siempre usa para su bloc de notas se detuvo mientras yo comenzaba a abofetearme mentalmente, ¿soy idiota, no? Un idiota sin poco tacto…

— ¡Ya me cansaste! ¡Sal de mi cuarto! Mañana tenemos un examen y a diferencia de ti, YO si quiero estudiar — grito con esa voz de líder que siempre carga consigo, se levanta de su silla y me jala de mi casaca roja, en un intento de sacarme de su habitación, lo usual.

— Hey Hey, era una broma, tranquilo… — ¿No podria ser un mejor amigo? Lo se, no digan nada…

— ¡Broma mis bolas!

— Woa… — murmure sorprendido, sacudí mi cabello rubio ligeramente desordenado. Hora de usar el plan de emergencia — ven, dame un abrazo, ¿me perdonas?

… deberia hacer una nota mental… el "plan de emergencia" necesita un "plan de emergencia en caso de que el verdadero plan de emergencia no funcione".

El pelinegro de polera lila oscuro me empuja con fuerza, haciéndome retroceder y no puedo evitar soltar un risita nerviosa, jodida sea mi inteligencia…

— ¿¡Pero que? — Grita arqueando una ceja — ¿Acaso, es asi como tratarías a tu novia?

— Mmm… sabes, no deberías gritar tanto… tu voz es muy aguda, creerán que eres una chica. — es involuntario, lo juro.

¿Qué? Como su "supuesto mejor amigo", debo tomar como responsabilidad cuidar de su imagen ante los demás, no es como si ya tuviera suficiente con los rumores que hay sobre el pelinegro, que puede pasar horas frente a un libro de 300 paginas e ignorar todo a su exterior, ¡Me preocupo por el! Hasta deberia agradecerme…

… dije que deberia agradecerme, no tirarme su libro de Guinnes World Records 2012 en la cabeza.

.

.

.

¿Dije que me preocupaba por su apariencia y sobre lo que podrían decir de el, no? Bueno… todo tiene una razón, una muy ridícula. ¿Dios me dará algún día la respuesta sobre el porque me enamore de un chico como el?

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora? — pregunto el azabache mientras caminábamos por las tiendas de ropa masculina que habia en el centro comercial de este miserable pueblo, lugar donde costo semanas para que llegaran las colecciones de ropa masculina juvenil que pedí por Internet… aun me resulta dramático.

Lo mire de costado mientras enfocaba mis ojos verdes sobre los suyos de color azul profundo, casi negro.

¿Qué que era lo que me pasaba? Mmm… deberíamos tratar de hacerlo lo más simple posible, decirlo deliberadamente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Talvez soy bisexual… — dije abiertamente. Cuando el pelinegro abrió los ojos dejando a la vista una mirada más de pánico que de sorpresa, oh, aquí es cuando confieso mis sentimientos de la manera más… — Vamos, no te preocupes… ¿crees que por ser bisexual me fijaría en mi mejor amigo, el ratón de biblioteca del colegio?

Maldición, maldición, ¿puedo ser así de malo para estas cosas? Oh claro, no puedo ser así de sencillo como McCorm…

Un rubio de parka naranja aparece desde arriba, cayendo desde el segundo piso del centro comercial, hasta chocar con el piso, justo frente a nosotros.

— ¡Oh dios mio matamos a Kenny! — oigo gritar a Stan Marsh, uno de mis compañeros de clase.

— ¡Somos hijos de puta! — dice un pelirrojo asomándose por las barandas que hay en el segundo piso.

¿En donde nos encontrábamos? Oh si, en…

Una bebida de hielo picado de fresa me cae en la cara con fuerza.

…mierda.

.

.

.

He encontrado la cura perfecta para que mi cerebro y yo estemos felices de una jodida vez.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta el hijo de la familia Testaburger apenas descubre que lo llevo siguiendo ni bien me dejo solo en las tiendas, junto al cadáver muerto de McCormick, el cual olía a rata, deberia comprarse uno nuevo, incluso se lo habia recomendado…

**Flashback**

_— ¿Qué? — pregunto el rubio de ojos azules al ver que lo veia detenidamente sin apartar mis ojos de el, soltó una risa llena de ego — ¿Te gusta lo que vez?_

_— No realmente… — murmure mientras tocaba la tela de su parka con ojos aburridos — esta desgastada y a perdido algo de color…_

**Fin de Flashback**

… como sea.

— Solo quería saber… — dije mientras pasaba una mano por mis mechones rubios. Tenia todo decidido, solo iba a ser una especie de confesión simple, como un "¿te gusto lo suficiente como para que podamos tener una relación abierta? Ya sabes… nada de compromisos" Si, eso mismo.

Pero de nuevo, al ver como me miraba con el seño fruncido, sus brazos cruzados y esa expresión de niño aun enojado por que no le compraron el juguete que quería, no pude evitar decir…

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te molestó saber que habia una posibilidad que me gustaras?

… Espera… eso no era lo que quería decir.

Me miro boquiabierto y con los ojos en blanco, esto nunca me habia pasado de esta forma, ¿¡Qué carajo es lo que debo hacer ahora!

— ¿…No? — fue su única respuesta mientras me seguía mirando en shock — no me molestaría…

Dicen que a veces el atreverse tiene sus recompensas, ¿deberia considerar esto como una? El pelinegro de 15 años en frente mio trataba de contener una especia de risa, no lo culpo, hasta yo mismo me burlaría de mi propia expresión de idiota que debo tener en la cara ahora mismo.

Por primera vez en mi vida, agradezco mi "hablar antes de pensar".

* * *

Se habrán dado cuenta... que no les puse cambie el nombre o que no lo mencione, mi imaginación es una mierda y estoy ocupada ahora para pensar en un sensual nombre para ellos.

¡Si quieres colocar algún nombre que tu creas más conveniente, adelante!  
Animence a publicar de esta pareja, a mi se me hizo muy divertida.

**¿Te gusto este oneshot? ¿Entonces por que no dejar un review? ¿Por que no agregarlo a favoritos?**

_Regreso a los estudios de nuevo, ¡Adiós!_

_**Mely - Mad Hatter**_


End file.
